One Piece: Errant Justice
by Jackdaw-FanFiction
Summary: The Story of a Young Marine in the West Blue, Following his belief of "Errant Justice", Or how Marines should seek out situations before they grow out of control, will this belief lead him to trouble? Find out in this awesome tale!
1. Prologue

One Piece: Errant Justice

(So, I've been wanting to do this for a while now, I had this idea kicking around in my head and I thought I'd finally write it, those of you who saw the update for Bonds of Silver probably picked up on my subtle hint...but anyway, this'll be a little different, because unlike BoS, This'll be a story with all Original Characters! I won't be doing an SYOC for this one (Mostly because I'm starting to feel I'm not that good at handling other peoples characters...) and this'll also be different from most OP stories because it won't be about Pirates...It'll be about the MARINES! Hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this story!)

One night on a small island in the West Blue, a young boy was running down the abandoned roads, clutching several bags close to him, he ducked into an alleyway and pressed himself against the wall of a building, trying to catch his breath "_Are they still after me?!_"

His question was answered by the thundering sound of footsteps as a group of pirates stormed through the town, waving around their swords and yelling for the kid to come out, they noises soon died out "Phew...guess I lost them..." the boy dropped one of the bags on the ground, causing a jangling noise, he took a moment to make sure no one heard it, but the only thing near him was a solitary bird flying overhead.

He slowly undid the knot on the bag and opened it, revealing the riches held within, gold coins, jewelry, and gems "This'll definitely be enough to help!" he looked around one last time, but the streets were asleep once more "Gotta get back!"

The boy stuck to the alleyways, keeping close to the walls in case the pirates came back, but they seemingly lost the trail, the boy eventually found his way to a run down church, he snuck around to the right side of the building and found a hole in the wall, squeezing himself through and nearly losing the bags in the process.

Quietly creeping through the halls, he tried to find a place to hide his loot, he made his way to the prayer hall of the church and walked to the pulpit "Perfect! No one would look for it here!" he found a loose floorboard under the pulpit and began to pry it off "Grrr! Come on!"

Before the board came off, a figure appeared in the doorway, unbeknownst to the little boy, it began moving towards him and reached out to him...

"Quince, what are you doing up so late?" A young woman dressed in standard nun attire asked him, grabbing his shoulder and startling him "Why are you out of bed?"

"O-Oh, Mother...I was...uh..." Quince stuttered, trying to think of a convincing lie, he noticed that the Mother was eyeing the bags, Quince pushed one of the bags behind him, hoping she would question them "I, uh, thought I heard someone sneaking around...I wanted to check it out..."

"Really now? Why didn't you tell me? Or one of the Sisters?" The Mother questioned, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Quince, a slight look of distrust in her eyes "What are you hiding behind your back?" she kept trying to grab one of the bags, but Quince kept pulling it away from her "Quince! Let me see what you're hiding!"

"I can't! We need this!" Quince yelled, continuing to pull it away from her, The Mother soon grabbed the bag and began pulling it, but Quince was able to keep a good grip on it "Pleeease! I can't let you see this yet!" the bag soon gave way and split in half, sending the treasure raining everywhere "Oh no!" Quince scrambled around the floor, trying to pick up as much of the loot as he could.

The Mother was left in a stunned silence, watching as the treasure hit the floor, she finally found her voice as she turned back to Quince "Where did you...get this?" she questioned, approaching Quince "Don't tell me you stole this!?"

This time, Quince was the one left silent, staring down at the objects in his arms, his silence was the only answer the mother needed, grabbing him by the ear, causing him to drop the treasure "We're giving this back immediately! Who did you steal this from?!"

"But Mother Delilah, we can't give it back!" Quince argued, looking up at the Mother "We need this to repair the church!" he wrenched himself out of her grasp and scooped up the loot "If we give it back, we'll have to get rid of our home!"

"That's fine! We don't need to turn to thievery to solve our problems!" Mother Delilah responded, crossing her arms "Stealing from people will only lead to more problems!" as they argued, they were cut off by a pounding on the door, the mother gestured for Quince to be quiet as she approached the door "I'll be right there! Hold on a moment!" she called out.

She made sure Quince was hidden before opening the door, on the other side was a man with disheveled white hair, she didn't recognize him, but could tell he wasn't a good man "How can I help you at this hour, sir?"

"Well, Mother, I'm hopin' you could help, some of our treasure has gone missin'" The man said, flashing a cocky smile and leaning against the door "One of my boys said he saw some brat that might be the culprit sneak in here, mind if we look around?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in, there are children sleeping here" Delilah said, trying to close the door, but the man wouldn't let her, pushing against the door "Please, there's no one here, try looking somewhere else!"

"You sure? Why not let us in, if you're so sure?" He asked, continuing to push against the door, finally managing to push his way in and knock the mother to the floor, causing her to cry out "Well well, it ain't like a Mother to lie..." the man laughed, seeing the remaining treasure still spread across the floor.

"We'll give it all back, please, leave us alone!" The mother said, pushing herself off the ground as the man sifted through the treasure "You have what you want, please leave..."

"Well, there's one more thing we need..." The man said, still smiling, but this smile unnerved Delilah "Where's the little brat who stole from us?" he questioned, bearing down on the mother "If you give 'em up without a fuss, we'll leave you alone."

This sent chills through Delilah's body, she quickly looked around to make sure Quince was still hidden, seeing that he was hidden behind one of the pews "He hasn't returned...even if he was here, I couldn't give him to you..."

"I see..." The man muttered, he quickly reached out and grabbed Delilah by the throat "How about I use you as collateral then? Just until he reveals himself? Cahahahaha!" he began dragging Delilah out of the church, keeping a tight grip as she struggled to escape.

While this went on, Quince simply watched, unable to move "_Mother Delilah...why...why can't I move?!_" once he was alone, he shook off his fear and quickly grabbed as much of the treasure as he could "_I've gotta make this right!_" once he had the treasure, he ran out of the church, retracing his steps to the pirates base.

Their base was on the coast of the island, it used to be a port town that this crew had commandeered, driving away the previous inhabitants and rebuking any sort of retaliation, they had set up high wooden, walls around it, leaving open a small port for their ships.

The sun had begun to rise as Quince walked up to the front gates of the town, winded from the trip "Hey...I brought the treasure..." he said to the two guards stationed out front "You guys can have it back..." the guards looked at each other, laughing as they picked up the two bags.

"Thanks, punk" One of the guards said, opening the bag and examining the loot "The hell are you still doing here?" he asked, waving off Quince "Go away!"

"W-What?! I'm not going anywhere! Give Mother Delilah back!" Quince yelled, glaring at the two pirates "That jerk said he just wanted the treasure back!" The two pirates were quiet, looking at each other, and then back to Quince, before bursting out laughing once again "Why are you laughing?!"

"That woman's gonna fetch a pretty penny!" The other guard said, approaching Quince and kicking him away "And now we got our treasure back too! Ain't no way we're turning down this profit!" Quince tumbled on the ground, finally coming to a stop as he kicked up dust "Now get the hell outta here!"

"No..." Quince whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as he stood once more, shaking as he did "I won't leave until I get her back!" The guards approached him and prepared to beat him down, Quince closed his eyes and braced himself...suddenly, he heard the beating of wings and felt a rush of air.

The guards cried out and Quince opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a large bird perched on top of one of the guards, pinning him to the ground, it seemed like a kite with a cigarette closed in it's beak "Looks like I made it in time, sorry it took so long, kid..." The bird spoke, surprising Quince.

The bird seemed to be wearing clothes, with a purple waistcoat over a white long-sleeved dress shirt and a long white coat, one the back of which was the kanji for 80, and strapped to its hip was a saber "Who...who are you...?"

"Someone who should've made a move a long time ago..." The bird answered, blowing smoke from his beak "You should find some cover, this'll get pretty crazy" the other guard recovered from his initial shock and drew his sword.

"Go to hell!" he shouted, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down onto the bird, but as soon as it came into contact with the bird, the blade simply shattered "Wh-What?! What happened!?"

"_**Tekkai!**_" (Iron Body) The bird said, hardening his body, he then whipped around to the other guard and leaped into the air "_**Shigan: Joretsu!**_" (Finger Pistol: Pecking Order) he then began to rapidly peck at the man, riddling him with blows and knocking him unconscious, he then turned back to the guard he was perched on, taking a small amount of joy from the look of fear on his face and hit him the same move he used against his ally, knocking him out as well.

The bird climbed off of the unconscious man and to Quince's surprise, began changing, suddenly becoming a human, he was a tall blue-haired man, wearing the same clothes as the bird, but this time he also had on black slacks and boots, his face was clean shaven and he had a kind look in his gray eyes.

Quince came out of his hiding spot and ran up to the man "Thank you!...but, uh, who are you?" he asked as the man eyed the small fort in front of them "Wait...white coat...are you a marine?!"

"Yep, Master Chief Petty Officer Aiden Newport, at your service" the Marine introduced, saluting Quince "I should have come here sooner, these guys have been here for quite a while...sorry we didn't do anything before..."

Quince looked at the ground, slightly angry at first, upset that the Marines had waited for so long to do anything, but he shook off those feelings and looked up at Aiden with a look of determination burning in his eyes "Forget that! I need your help to save Mother Delilah!"

Aiden was slightly shocked by the boy's drive, he couldn't help but admire his determination, he smirked and turned back to the fort "Alright then, do me a favor and head to the Marine Base on the other side of town and ask for Captain Windham, he'll help you out" Quince nodded and immediately ran off, leaving Aiden alone "Tell him I'll clear the way..." he then walked up to the gate and heard sounds on the other side.

"There was a commotion on the other side of the gate, let's check it out!" A voice on the inside said, Aiden looked up at the top of the walls and shifted into his hybrid form, becoming a Kite-Man, he launched into the air and drew his saber, when he flew to the top of the walls, he began diving towards the enemies.

"_**Hiko Ken: Tako Yaki!**_" (Flying Blade: Kite Branding!) Aiden yelled, bringing his sword in front of him as he descending, cutting his way through the crowd, effectively incapacitating the whole crew, before he could figure out his next move, a giant white spear shot towards him and nearly skewered him "Whoa! What was that?!"

He looked down and saw a white haired man glaring up at him, a look of intense anger on his face "Who do you think you are!? You think you can run around our turf without any consequences!?" Aiden then noticed that the man's nails began growing and they suddenly shot towards them, causing Aiden to dive out of the way.

"Seems the reports were right, A crew led by a Devil Fruit user had taken up residency here..." Aiden said to himself "What type are you? Paramecia?" he asked, diving out of the way as another spear flew towards him.

"I ate the Calc-Calc Fruit and became a Calcium Man!" The captain replied, shooting more nails towards Aiden "I am 'Great Fang' Bowen!" he the created a giant claw and jumped towards Aiden as he got close "Die!" he swung his arm down and Aiden managed to roll to the side and dodge, he flew towards Bowen and clothes-lined him in mid-air.

"I'll be taking you down!" Aiden taunted, flying towards the ground, but before he could finish the fight, he felt something pierce his shoulder, he looked down and saw that Bowen had used his devil fruit to grow his teeth into fangs and bit into Aiden's shoulder, he nearly dropped Bowen, but kept his resolve and continued diving "_**Tekkai: Meteor!**_" his body hardened once again, trapping Bowen's fangs in the wound and slamming him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Phew...guess you were all talk..." Aiden said, turning back into his human form "...Now, where would he be keeping the prisoners?" he then began searching through the town, finding nothing "This is taking too long..." he took a moment to focus all of his senses and activated his Observation Haki, picking up on several people "There we go!"

He went towards the signatures and found a locked door, he kicked it open and saw several bound people in the room, screaming in surprise when Aiden showed up "Don't worry everyone! I'm here to help" he then went around and cut the people free "Everyone head towards town, you'll should find a squad of Marines on the road, they'll keep you safe."

The people nodded and headed out, all except one woman, who Aiden assumed was Mother Delilah "I take it that Quince asked for you to help?" she asked, smiling warmly, when Aiden nodded, she giggled "Of course, he could never let the bad guys get away with anything..."

"Let's get you home" Aiden said, offering his hand "Your little hero should be back by now..." Delilah took his hand and the two of them left the fort, when they finally reached the church, the captives had run into the Marines.

"Master Chief Newport..." A voice called, Aiden looked over to the voice and saluted, it was an older man with brown hair, he was dressed in a white suit and had a Marine coat, he had a rugged face with a scar on his right cheek, this was Captain Task Windham, head of the 80th Marine branch in the West Blue "I assume your responsible for this?"

"Yep, this little kid asked me to help him free some people that these pirates took captive" He recounted, smiling proudly, though he didn't see the look of slight annoyance on Captain Task's face "I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myse-"Aiden was suddenly cut off as Task punched him, knocking him to the ground.

"Sigh...you've been told time and time again, Aiden, you can't just leave the base and attack pirates" Task said, calming down once again "As punishment..." he then looked at the church and saw how rundown it was "...You will have to repair this church, while we apprehend the prisoners."

"A-Aye...aye...captain..." Aiden muttered into the ground, weakly saluting, Task then turned towards the rest of his squad, calling them to attention.

"Men! Half of you will remain here and assist Master Chief Newport with repairs, the other half will come with me to make arrests!" He ordered, leading half of the soldiers away as Aiden recovered from the hit.

"Master Chief Newport! We'll pick up supplies from the town!" One of the soldiers said, saluting Aiden as they left, Aiden brushed himself off and turned to Mother Delilah.

"Well...I guess he's happy..." Aiden said, rubbing the back of his head "Do you have any tools we can borrow?" Mother Delilah laughed and gestured for Aiden to follow her, she lead him to a shed next to the church, with a toolbox sitting on a work bench, Aiden examined the tools and nodded.

"These should work, just gotta wait for the others to get back with the materials..." He said, heading back to the front of the church, waiting for the other marines to return, when they did, they all wasted no time starting repairs...

THE END!

A.N: Alright!, First chapter of Errant Justice done! And I don't know if it's just me, but it feels like the first chapter/prologue is always the most awkward one to write...but I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

One Piece: Errant Justice- Chapter 1: An Interesting Lead...

(So, For anyone who saw the last chapter of Bonds of Silver, I talked about what my next story should be, it was between either Dragon Age or Black Clover, and I think I've come to a decision: It will be...Black Clover!...Mostly because I went over the ideas I had for the DA story and it just ended up being the plot of Dragon Age Origins...anyway, let's get going!)

The sun had just reached it's apex in the sky as Aiden and the rest of the marines were working hard on the roof of the church, Aiden himself was going along and hammering boards into place, holding several nails in his mouth "Phew...this should hold up pretty well..."

"Mr. Newport!" He heard a voice call up to him, he looked down and saw Quince waving up at him and Mother Delilah standing next to him, holding a tray with several glasses of water "Need a break?" Aiden simply nodded and placed the hammer on his belt as he slid down the roof, he landed on the ground right in front of the two of them, surprising them.

Aiden grabbed one of the glasses, drinking deeply from it "Thanks! I needed that..." he said, wiping his brow "But how are you two feeling? Still shaken up from last night?"

"We're alright now, thank you for asking" Delilah answered as more and more marines started coming down from the roof "And I'm sure the rest of the town will thank you for your hard work" she said, smiling warmly as the marines took their own glasses of water.

"Speaking of which, has anyone heard anything from Captain Windham?" Aiden asked, looking at the others "Haven't heard from them in a while, hope everything's going alright" one of the other sailors approached him, saluting as he did.

"Master Chief Newport, most of the repairs have been finished, should we go and assist Captain Windham?" he asked, still saluting, but before he could answer– they heard a group approaching them, they turned to see Captain Windham's team returning, but to their surprise, they didn't have any captives in tow.

"Captain? What happened?" Aiden asked, placing his glass back on the tray, Captain Windham was ominously silent, before he stood straight up and called all of the soldiers to attention, all of them fell in line next to Aiden, saluting the captain.

"Men! We need to set sail immediately!" Windham bellowed, folding his arms behind him as he continued "Bowen and his men were taken from the fortress by an unknown ship, we do not know who runs this ship but we cannot allow them to escape Justice!"

"Aye!" All of the soldiers agreed, turning away from the church and marching towards the Marine Base, leaving Aiden and Captain Task behind with Delilah and Quince.

Aiden went to follow the others, but he was called back by Windham "Master Chief Newport, hold a moment" Aiden froze in his tracks, afraid of what was going to happen to him "There's an important matter I need to discuss with you..."

"S-Sure, Captain" Aiden replied, turning on his heel and bracing for what was to come "What did you want to talk about?" Task slightly rolled up his sleeve, revealing a wristwatch-like device, it opened up and revealed a small black snail "A black Den-Den Mushi? Did you intercept something?"

"Yes, something I fear might panic the soldiers..." Task responded, a somber and serious look on his face, he then looked at the snail, bringing it closer to his mouth "Little friend, could you please repeat what you heard?"

The snail nodded and closing it's eyes, before finally opening them "Where the hell is our evac!?" the snail yelled out, which Aiden recognized as Bowen's voice "That Marine punk tore through us, I thought you were supposed to send members of your crew to back us up!"

"Oh? And who do you think you are, ordering me around..." A new voice joined in, Aiden didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed familiar to Windham "Mama thought you would be beneficial to bring you into the crew, but you could hardly handle one marine...perhaps we'll have to let you go, kukuku!"

"N-No wait, I apologize, but we do still need help..." Bowen said, sounding slightly panicked "And we still haven't delivered our latest haul! You should be heading here anyway!" the other voice didn't respond for a while, leading Aiden to believe he had hung up.

"...You make a fair point, we'll be there before the day is out, have the treasure prepared" The voice said, suddenly coming back, the snail closed it's eyes once again and curled up again, Task closed the watch and looked Aiden dead in the eyes.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked, pulling his sleeve down, Aiden shook his head, he truly had no idea who that voice was "Tell me something, Newport, do you know anything about the Four Emperors of the Sea?"

"Four Emperors?" Aiden repeated, crossing his arms and placing a finger to his chin "The most notorious pirates of the New World? Why, was he connected with them in some way?"

"You haven't had many run-ins with their crews, have you?" Task questioned, letting out an annoyed exhale "That man was Charlotte Perospero- the first son of Charlotte Linlin, and I'm sure you're aware of her..."

Aiden was shocked, stepping back slightly "B-Big Mom!?" he shouted, surprised at what he heard "Bowen allied with her?!" he cleared his throat and composed himself, seeing how he was worrying both Mother Delilah and Quince, even some of the other children from the church were looking at him "Ahem...what I mean to say is, how are we going to handle this situation?"

"That's why we must set out" Task simply answered, gesturing for Aiden to follow him, the two of the said their goodbyes to Delilah and the children and made their way through the city "If we're quick, we should be able to intercept them before they make it back to Big Mom's territory, if not, we'll have to think of another plan..."

Aiden sighed, digging through his coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he put one in his mouth and lit it, taking a drag and blowing out the smoke "Damn it...I should've brought him in, he wouldn't have been able to make that call if I hadn't left him there..."

"It was a mistake, and one you shouldn't repeat, but we couldn't have foreseen he would have such powerful allies..." Task said, waving away the smoke from Aiden's cigarette, this leniency seemed to surprise Aiden, though.

"Heh, what? No punishment?" He asked, smirking "Not gonna make me fly to every base in the West Blue and clean all of the latrines?" both of them shared a laugh, momentarily taking their minds off of the serious situation laid ahead of them.

"Don't tempt me, Newport, the day is still young" Task replied, calming down, he looked around the town and saw all the people looking at them, some saluting, others wondering why they were in the town "We'll have to handle this very carefully, if we have to enter her territory, there's no telling how far Big Mom will go for retaliation" They finally reached the base on the edge of island, greeted by the armed guards out front.

They then went around the side of the building, going to the port, where a large number of soldiers had gathered- some of them were armed, whereas others were either chefs or medical staff, upon seeing Aiden and Task approaching, they all saluted.

"All hands! Move out!" Task ordered, all of the soldiers dropped their salute and boarded the ship, before Task and Aiden could follow, a new voice called out to them.

"Captain! We've got a little present for you!" The voice said, they both turned around to see two other soldiers, one was a dark-skinned young man, dressed in the standard marine coat, under which he wore a charcoal gray dress shirt with black slacks, and brown cowboy boots, on his belt were twin pistols: this was Bass Armbruster, a sharpshooter and a Master Chief Petty Officer alongside Aiden.

The other was a young woman, her features marked her as someone from the Wano Country, she had short black hair and wore a dark green dress shirt under her a marine Justice coat, as well as black shorts and knee high boots, covering her arms were two gauntlets, the fingers of which were made of Seastone, this was Ensign Kaede Hamasaki; a young woman who had come to the West Blue as a child, and quickly rose through the ranks of the marines.

Between the two of them was a bald man Aiden didn't recognize, he was dressed in a now-tattered black coat, under which was a pink shirt and puffy pants decorated with vertical pink and black stripes, he also had several scars marring his bald head, Aiden noted he was bound in Seastone hand-cuffs, so he assumed he was a Devil Fruit user.

"We found this man lurking around the pirates base after you had left" Kaede reported, standing straight and folding her arms behind her back "He seems to be a part of Bowen's crew, we apprehended him and swept the perimeter once again, but we couldn't find anyone else."

Task nodded and approached the man "So, if you're part of Bowen's crew, you should be able to tell us where he's meeting the Big Mom Pirates, care to share this information with us?" the man simply let out a derisive snort and looked away from Task, scowling as he did.

"If I ratted them out, I'd be a dead man for sure!" He replied, still not looking at the Captain "Especially if Mama found out, there's no way she'd just let it go!"

"You have my word, if you assist us with this, we will protect you from any and all retribution" Task offered, hoping the man would be coaxed by this arrangement, but it still seemed like he wouldn't budge.

"Please, I'd rather take my chances swimming to the next island!" He taunted, wrestling against the handcuffs "Even with these damn things on..." he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked forward and saw that Task was looking him dead in the eye.

"You don't understand do you? That request was just a formality, you _will_ lead us to Bowen and the rest of your crew, or I will personally throw you into Impel Down myself..." Task threatened, glaring at the man so intensely, it even scared the marines surrounding him.

"Y-Yeah right, you're just bluffing!" The pirate countered, trying to put up a tough facade, but he was visibly shaking "There's no way you'd go that far just to lock me up!"

"Perhaps...but what if I were to place you on a prison transport ship? You trapped there with the worst of the worst...and who knows what would happen if a riot broke out on that ship?" Task questioned, tightening his grip on the man's shoulder "You'd most likely be dead before the ship even reached the Red Line..."

"You're c-crazy!" The pirate yelled, finally breaking as his shoulder's slumped and his knees buckled "Fine! I'll help you! But you've gotta promise to protect me if things go south, alright?" Task's face softened once again and he patted the man's shoulder.

"Very well, I'm glad we could reach an agreement!" He said, walking towards the ship "Bass, Kaede, please bring our guest to the brig" Bass and Kaede saluted and escorted the man onto the ship, as they did that, Aiden joined Task on the gangplank.

"Captain, were you seriously going to send him to Impel Down? I mean, he is a pirate, but I don't think he did anything to deserve that...right?" Aiden asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he and Task finally boarded the ship.

"Sometimes the only language pirates understand is intimidation, it's a handy skill to learn, Master Chief Newport..." Task answered, looking at the horizon before turning to Aiden, smirking "But he did have a point, Impel Down is quite a long distance from here, I'm glad he took the bait before it fell apart!"

Task let out a boisterous laugh before quieting down and giving the order to set sail, all the while Aiden looked on in surprise, shocked that Captain Windham seemingly didn't think through his own threat...

Now on the sea, Aiden was roaming the deck of the ship, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the ocean "Ah, nothing beats a nice sea breeze!" he said, placing his hands on his hips and feeling the wind on his face.

While he roamed, he ran into Bass, who was scanning the horizon, though Aiden was unsure whether it was out of boredom or if he was keeping watch for any enemy vessels "Hey, Aiden, making the rounds?" Bass called, not even looking away from the horizon.

"Gotta do something to pass the time, might as well do work, right?" Aiden joked, joining Bass "Did you guys manage to get any information out of that prisoner?" Bass turned away from the railing and leaned back against it.

"Yep, he didn't make it easy, though" He answered, crossing his arms "But he told us they'd be meeting at an island that borders the New World, and they'll be heading to Big Mom's territory two days from now, which gives us some time to catch up to them."

"Good, if they get into her territory, they're as good as gone" Aiden replied, finding himself now watching the horizon "Unless the Captain has some idea as to how we can sneak in without any of her crew noticing."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Bass said, pushing off the railing and standing straight "I'm gonna head up to the crow's nest and see what's around, try not to disappear on us this time, alright?"

"Heh, whatever you say, boss" Aiden retorted, watching as Bass started climbing the ladder to the crow's nest, when he was out of sight, Aiden turned back to the horizon "_An Emperor, huh? Could we even deal with her?_" He thought, watching a passing flock of seagulls...

THE END!

A.N: Not a lot of action this chapter, but I thought I'd use it to establish some characters and set up the next plot line, hope you enjoy!


End file.
